


Sleep Can Wait

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Suga has a question he's nervous to ask.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Sleep Can Wait

Suga nods and smiles politely as parents begin arriving to pick up their kids from his class, but his mind is deep in thought as he watches group after group of happy reunited families chatting and strolling away. His fingers absentmindedly play with the wedding band on his left hand as he hums wistfully. Only when the last child has left and the classroom is empty does he let go of the ring before locking up and making his way back home to you. 

As he ambles along, he thinks fondly of how you two had met. He had been grocery shopping and reaching for a package of tofu when his hand made contact with another hand that had suddenly reached for the same product. Startled, both of you had looked at each other and laughed. Suga handed you the tofu before reaching over for another one. You were cute and if Suga was honest, he was a little lonely. When you only had male friends and had to work full-time, dating became difficult and noticing that you were alone, he had started up small talk and was pleasantly surprised by how easy you two fell into a comfortable rhythm.

More dates took place after that and he chuckles when he remembers the first time he introduced you to Daichi and Asahi. The four of you had drunk far too much in an effort to take off the edge of grueling work weeks. None of you remember much of that night, but you all woke up the next day feeling closer despite your pounding heads and he shyly smiles when he remembers the double thumbs-up both his old teammates had given him after you all finished a hearty breakfast at a nearby diner. With the approval of his closest friends and then his family shortly after, it didn’t take long before he knelt on one knee and asked you to share the rest of your lives together.

Reaching his doorstep, he’s brought back to the present and he grins as he opens the door and smells the delicious scent of mapo tofu. Setting down his bag and coat, he walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around you as you continue cooking. You giggle as you pause your stirring to sweetly peck him on the lips before ushering him to sit down at the dining table. Dinner is a simple affair and the two of you chat about your days over steaming bowls, but Suga keeps quiet about a thought that has been plaguing his mind for some time. He helps you wash the dishes and the two of you curl up on the couch, mindlessly watching whatever plays on the screen. You notice he’s quieter than normal, but when you question him about it, he just smiles down at you and affectionately kisses your forehead before returning his attention to the TV. With a slight shrug knowing he’d tell you when he’s ready, you lay your head back on his chest and relax into the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. The two of you lay there for a while, taking comfort in the presence of the other, but when you let out a yawn, Suga nudges you to get ready to sleep and soon enough, the two of you are laying side by side on your shared bed. 

Lights turned off, you’re about to fall into slumber when you feel Suga moving and suddenly he tucks his chin over your head and pulls you back to his chest. “What do you think about starting our own family?” You almost don’t catch his sentence because he’s speaking so quietly, but when the full meaning of what he’s asking hits you, your breath hitches and you’re quickly turning around until you’re face to face with your husband. It’s dark and you can’t clearly see Suga’s face, but you can feel his quickening heartbeat and you know how nervous he is as he waits for your response. With shaky hands you gently bring one of his hands to your face and lovingly kiss the inside of his wrist before placing both your hands softly on his cheeks. “Koushi, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to ask that. Even when we were still just dating, I knew that you would be an amazing father one day and it would make me the happiest woman in the world to have a child with you.” At those words, Suga immediately pulls away from you to quickly flip on your nightlight and when your faces are illuminated by the faint glow, your heart melts at the huge grin and watery eyes overtaking his handsome face. 

Suga’s quick to capture your lips with his as he hovers over your lying figure. There’s still a gentleness to it, but behind its sweetness you can taste a building hunger and desire and you lightly moan as slender digits carefully begin removing clothing until the two of you are completely bare. There’s a pause as both of you take in the sight of each other and it almost feels like it’s your wedding night all over again as you continue drinking in everything you can of the other. It’s as if it’s the first time you’re seeing each other, as if you’re trying to memorize each line and dip. Suga tenderly kisses you again, but this time his lips begin to trail and you shudder as you feel butterfly soft touches traveling down the sensitive column of your neck, over your collarbones, before finally stopping at the swell of your breasts. Your back arches and your hands grasp his shoulders as his mouth begins to suck on an already aroused nipple. His hand teasingly rolls the other hardened bud and you let out breathy gasps as lust begins to weave through you. “Your breasts are already so beautiful, but I can’t wait until they’re swelling with milk. Milk for our children.” You flush at his words, but through aroused gasps, you tease him. “Children? What makes you think I want more than one?” But your words are cut off by a moan as he slips a long finger inside of your dripping heat. 

Suga doesn’t even bother replying as he begins to intensify his actions on your stimulated nipples and he begins to slowly, but deeply thrust his finger into you. Your hips are rolling in rhythm with his movements as he adds one more digit and then another digit soon after. You whine when he suddenly withdraws, leaving you empty, and he chuckles as he leans over to softly kiss you. “Don’t worry, darling. You’ll be more than filled soon enough.” You practically keen at the feeling of his tip nudging at your twitching hole and your eyes roll back as he slowly bottoms out inside of you. 

Suga isn’t faring much better and his jaw clenches at the feeling of being inside you raw for the first time. You’re so wet and without a barrier he can feel every inch of your walls clenching and milking his cock. “Shit, sweetheart, if this is how fucking you raw feels, we’re definitely going to have children. Plural.” He begins a slow, but thorough pace and a slew of broken cries escape your mouth. Something about the way he smoothly rolls his hips at a leisurely pace has you feeling every second and every movement so deeply and your cunt tightens around him with every thrust. 

You close your eyes as stars and white light begin to cross your vision, but the feeling of fingers interlacing with yours makes you look up again and you almost peak right then as you lose yourself in hazel-brown eyes full of nothing but love. Suga’s pace begins to speed up and you wail as he nearly folds you in half, maneuvering you until your knees are almost by your head as he rapidly races towards his end. His hips are beginning to stutter and you clench around him, eager for him to paint your insides, but it’s you who falls apart first as his fingers reach down between you and skillfully rub your clit. Suga follows soon after with a muffled groan, finally pushed over the cliff by your spasming walls and the lewd sight of your eyes rolling back into your head with your mouth wide open. He stills as he releases deep inside of you, but he keeps you locked in place, your lower body slightly lifted by the fold of your body as he traps his seed inside of you with his now softening length. 

You wince slightly in discomfort, but the mental image of Suga literally marking you and breeding you keeps you from moving and instead you gingerly cradle your stomach with one hand, already imagining you can feel the life beginning to grow inside of you. A larger hand is placed on top of yours as Suga moves forward until your foreheads touch and he gently nuzzles your nose with his. You stay there, basking in the afterglow until Suga finally slips out of you and gently maneuvers you until you’re comfortably flat on your back again as he cuddles up beside you. With a kiss, you sleepily wish him goodnight as the exhaustion of your actions finally hits you, but you’re startled by hungry lips devouring yours and your heart skips as you turn to look into your husband’s now mischievous gaze. You whimper as he repositions himself until he’s hovering over your frame, but you feel carnal desire whispering at your edges once again at his next words. “Who said we’re done, sweetheart? I think we need to go a couple, maybe a few, more rounds just to make sure we finished the job properly.” You laugh at the little wink he throws your way before letting your body sink underneath him. You suppose sleep could wait a little longer. 


End file.
